Cierra la puerta
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Tadashi cierra la puerta y piensa que està solo, pero no es asì.


Este fic pertenece a la convocatoria de la pàgina Fandom Hijack/Frostcup/Hamadecest.

Ademàs, tenìa ganas de volver a escribir algo de mi OTP incestuosa uwu.

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Quizà contenido O.C y un poco de amor unilateral, eso lo pueden interpretar ustedes juas, juas.

* * *

 **Cierra la puerta**

By KellenHakuen

El viento se coló en silencio por la ventana y las cortinas se abrazaron entre ellas mismas, entremezclando la tela en un desliz alto y cayendo en picado con sosiego. El tiempo pasaba, lento, sin prisa y golpeteando parte de sus entrañas y su espera.

Hiro solía pensar que el tiempo era travieso, corría cuándo más lo necesitabas, pero descansaba cuándo no lo ocupabas. Avanzaba a su paso y con egoísmo por el mundo. Pero no le importaba, él podría esperar todo el día, toda la noche, e incluso la vida.

Gruñò, se sentía como un mosquito tonto que zumababa en la oscuridad, como la ùnica flor de una mesa elegante, la espera era larga, pero a èl le gustaba. A pesar de que las horas perdieron parte de su vida, y se sentìa vacìas. Con cada mintos, lentamente, èstas recobraba ese color que iluminaba y le daba un buen sabor. Un sabor dulce, casi perfecto.

Mirò el cuadro metàlico por encima del mueble, los dìgitos cambiaron, y sonriò cuàndo los zapatos empezaron a hacer estruendos por encima de los peldaños. Escuchò a la fèmina anunciarle la bienvenida y mencionarle sobre la cena, que, por lo que percibiò Tadashi desistiò con cortesìa, en un parpadeo, los zapatos dejaron de pisotear las escalatinas y el picaporte de la puerta se removiò insistente del lugar, Hiro tragò saliva y de la silla dio un brinco a la cama.

Faltando diez minutos a su hora de llegada habitual, el Hamada entrò, iluminando la oscura habitaciòn.

Se arrastrò por el suelo, con su voz perdièndose entre murmullos cansados y la mochila esparciendo sus cosas despuès de caer en el suelo, se escuchò el cierre de la puerta y el seguro siendo puesto.

Cuàndo Tadashi cierra la puerta piensa que està solo, pero no es asì.

—Hoy fue un pèsimo dìa —pronunciò, retiràndose el abrigo y dejàndole botado sobre la silla del escritorio. El morocho le siguiò los talones, persiguièndole como Tadashi recorrìa el recinto con parsimonia que iba dejando atràs con un mueca frustrada, Hiro se preocupò, y le preguntò:

«¿Por què?»

—Lleguè tarde.

«Te dije que no te desvalaràs con los planes del tondo de Baymax»

—Baymax no funciona como esperaba, tuve que quedarme despuès de clases.

«Te dije que esas mejoras s lo iban a empeorar el sistema»

—¡Me explotò en la cara!

«¡Diablos! Me hubiera gustado ver eso»

—Terminè con lesiones. Gogo no dejò de molestarme con eso todo el dìa.

«¿Màs de las que tienes? Què torpe eres»

—¡Què estres! —mascullò, colisionando su cuerpo contra la cama al dejarse caer.

«Tù siempre vives estresado»

—No sè como lograr que funcione para mi proyecto final.

«Lo lograràs»

El silencio se despertò, Tadashi recordò el techo blanco y de un suspiro ràpido que se escapò. Volviò a mencionar:

—Ya debo dormir —mirò la hora, pasaron cinco minutos en su descontrol de quejas y desahogo. Su mano que yacìa sobre el lecho ascendiò por el aire hasta caer sobre la làmpara de su fondo, el ùnico objeto que parpadeaba sobre las penumbras fue apagado.

Hiro volviò a estar como en un principio, pero esta vez, tenìa a un extraño de lado de la cama.

«Descansa»

«Buenas noches, Tadashi»

 _Extraño_ , un bonito extraño con el que construìa dìas y plàticas divertidas. Sus recuerdos, formaban una canción con las mejores historias. Un extraño que conocìa a fondo. Una vida que se capturaba en un relato de cinco minutos.

La vida del Tadashi Hamada a pesar de ser simple, la de un universitorio con un sueño, para el àngel resultaba lo màs fascinante que ha escuchado. En silencio, sòlo lo querìa a èl, no impotaba cuànto se intentarà engañar de lo contrario, sabìa la verdad y que no podìa engañarse a èl mismo. Tadashi era especial para èl.

Està lleno de recuerdos, de llantos, alegrìas y de algunas copas que ha tragado. Una vida de risas, ojos tristes y manos que temblaban con en èl se emociona por escucharlo hablar, reìrse de su dìa, burlarse de su mala suerte y acompañarlo en su melancolìa, recordarlo. Era lo que le gustaba.

El morocho moviò la mano directo, aùn quedaba muchas cosas por contar. Quedaba mucho por averiguar de èl. Le gustaba mirar a Tadashi dormir, y aunque fuera una mala manìa de èste murmurar lo que le pasaba el resto del dìa, para el àngel, era lo mejor que pudiera pasarle.

Hiro estaba lleno de historias que Tadashi que no solìa contarle. En la madrugada siempre le llegaban, como relatos cortos que antes de dormir el Hamada soltaba para èl, al àngel le gustaba pensar que a pesar de que estaban dirigidas al azar, eran exclusivamente de èl.

No se quejaba, al contrario, aquellos cuentos eran un efìmero gusto de consolaciòn, lo hacìan sentirse màs cerca del Hamada. Lo hacìan olvidar de esta conexiòn inasible, y que era màs real que unilateral.

Ese vìnculo que cubre todo lo que piensa, donde Hiro disimula que no es un àngel y que sòlo està escuchando a Tadashi hablar. Dònde le gusta hablar con èl y aunque el chico le contarà su mala suerte del dìa, al final, el ente divino le responde con alguna que otra burla, pero interesado.

Reìrse de su mala suerte, alegrarse por èl y sentirse triste con èl.

El àngel, se acercò al dormido universitario y sòlo acomodò parte de la cobija que empezaba a deslizarse fuera del cuerpo ajeno. Hiro sonriò, despuès de que Tadashi, tambièn le diera la espalda.

Pero esa era un pequeño secreto, vergonzoso e ingenuo capricho que guardaba a lado del sofà. Un humano que le ayudaba a coleccionar recuerdos que no era èl, pequeños recortes de la vida ajena que a Hiro le gustaba imaginar con èl, quizà, en su otra vida, pudiera acompañarlo y estar asì. Tocar la puerta, acompañarlo y estar con èl.

En otra vida, tal vez estarìa màs cerca de èl.

Por el momento, que Tadashi tuviera buenas noches, que cerrará la puerta y pudiera dormir a gusto.

Que la noche pasara con tranquilidad, al final de cuentas, él lo cuidaría para poder hablar otro dìa.

 **Notas finales**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquì!


End file.
